1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video displays, and in particular to methods and mechanisms for utilizing multiple display devices in a multimedia content access and management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A standard entertainment setup in a home includes a television, and often several people may be watching the same show or movie. When viewers are deciding which show to watch, typically a single person will navigate through the television interface searching for content while the other viewers watch the television screen and provide passive assistance to the person navigating. The television typically includes a remote control device, and the remote control device can be used to control the television and interact with the television interface(s) to browse for content and select content for viewing. However, the remote control device can be an awkward and inefficient device to use when searching for content to watch on the television.
As increasing numbers of people are using smartphones, tablets, and other devices, the familiarity with these devices has increased as people use them for searching the Internet and performing a variety of functions that were traditionally performed by a desktop computer. Also, in some cases, devices with a touch screen interface can provide a more efficient and intuitive experience for interacting with display device user interfaces.
Accordingly, new techniques are needed for managing interactions between multiple devices, such as a tablet computer and a television to enhance the user's experience.